Golf bags of various forms include straps for carrying purposes. However, many golf bags can be difficult to carry with current strap designs due to golf bag size and shape, weight distribution, and/or strap positioning and fit. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a strap system for a golf bag allowing ease in adjustment, and improved fit and carrying ability.